Nobody Said It Was Easy
by RDFan
Summary: What was thought to be oneshot of Rogue and her iPod is now turning into something else.. potentially a ROMY...
1. Chapter 1

Rogue and the rest of the X-men don't belong to me; they belong to Marvel. I am also sad to say that beautiful song, _The Scientist_, doesn't belong to me either – it's Coldplay's.

This is my first fanfic in the X-Universe. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rogue landed weightlessly onto the roof of the X-Mansion. It was 3am and she was bone-tired after having flown to New Orleans and back. It had become her nightly ritual in the past five months. Rogue sat down and leaned her back against the chimney. She dug into her jacket pocket for her iPod. Settling the ear buds into position, she traced along the click-wheel until it landed on the song she wanted. Rogue sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and let the gentle piano strains and bittersweet memories fill her head.

_Come up to me to_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

It's been five long months. Five months since she let him go. Rogue hadn't seen him since, but her heart knew he was still out there. She knew he survived the cold wasteland of Antarctica. She also knew that out of all the places in the world, he would return to New Orleans. He lived and breathed that city. For the past five months she made nightly trips to that city, hoping to get a glimpse of him. In those five months, she had come to know New Orleans almost as well as he did. Those wrought-iron balconies of the French Quarter. The majestic mansions of the Garden District. Those unique, small shops along Magazine Street. Along those streets she sought the familiar trenchcoat. Those mesmerizing crimson-on-black eyes. Rogue restlessly canvassed the city every night. She felt compelled beyond her control to keep searching. She needed him. Needed to see him again. Needed to beg his forgiveness and mend the hurt she caused him.

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start…_

She had absorbed his memories of that massacre. Not only his memories but his grief as well. She had been so overwhelmed by the memory and pure strength of his emotions, that she didn't see the man in front of her as the man who loved her, but the one responsible for all those deaths. Rogue took a deep breath and tried to brace against the ache in her heart. He had clung to her hand and told her he loved her. She loved him too – oh God, did she love him! – but she let go. Her heart was screaming for her to hold on, but she loosed her grip. Rogue bit her lip at the memory. His involvement with the massacre could be deemed reprehensible, but what she did to him as much worse. He was just a pawn, and unwittingly led the innocents to their deaths. But Rogue had consciously let go of his hand. She had knowingly condemned him to suffer in the icy wastes of Antarctica.

Since then, Rogue wished more than anything she could turn back time. With all her strength and power of super sonic flight, Rogue desperately wished she could rotate the Earth backwards to go back.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Their relationship could be described as tumultuous. The thief and the rogue. The seducer and the untouchable. Their relationship regularly swung back and forth to the sweet and sour tune, but they were a fit. She had turned the tables on the veteran thief by stealing his most guarded possession – his heart. He unselfishly let her through his inner walls. Rogue's heart broke repeatedly every time she remembered how patient and giving he was to her. She hated her curse of not being able to touch, but he loved her in spite of it. In his life before Rogue, he was the inveterate ladies' man. His connections with women were sensuous, but nothing beyond that. He and Rogue had an extremely limited (practically nonexistent) physical relationship. Rogue repeatedly tried to push him away, not wanting him to be involved in a relationship devoid of touch. But their connection was much deeper than physical. It was on the emotional level. He willingly understood and accepted it. Rogue saw it now.

…_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh wanna rush to the start_

_Running in circles _

_Chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

Rogue missed him terribly. She lost her heart when she let him go. "But… I love y'…" he had said to her, his eyes filled with pleading. She alone held his life in the balance. Every night Rogue searched for him. She prayed for a second chance. If granted that, she promised repeatedly she wouldn't let go. She was tired of pushing him away. Tired of having the same argument over and over. She sadly crooned along to the last chorus.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

Rogue raised her emerald eyes to the skies. They were luminous with heavy tears of regret, "Oh Remy, Ah wish Ah could…"


	2. Chapter 2

None of these characters belong to me...

**A/N** : Well, I thought this would be a one-shot, but this chapter proves otherwise hmm? It seems that I just couldn't fall asleep until I wrote this one out… Now, I can go to bed and hopefully be a productive little drone at work tomorrow… _Bon soir_!

* * *

Several streets away from the music and revelry of Bourbon Street, down a few nondescript cobblestone side streets, bound by some high garden walls or wrought-iron verandahs, there is a small building. The few gas lamps on this particular street give the place an impression of being a shack, but to the some locals of the French Quarter, it's their second home. It's where loners can congregate to be alone, smoke, play darts or cards and down some of the best bourbon this side of Jackson Square. Here, we find one particular lone figure. His long, lean frame folded into a chair, cigarette smoke curling round his tousled head. The most remarkable thing about him upon first glance is the fact that he seems to be huddled in a trench coat on this particularly muggy and oppressive New Orleans night. But after several weeks surviving the icy wasteland that is Antarctica, Remy LeBeau doubts he could ever feel warmth again. Both in the literal and figurative term.

_Frrrrrapppp!_ The sound of shuffling cards is soothing as he feels them fly between his hands. Set up the Solitaire game and deal three. How he made it back to N'Awlins alive was beyond him, but by some miracle he did. He loved this city for all her beauties and flaws. Time, distance and even a deluge couldn't erase the fact that that this city is his home. And she welcomed him back. Nowhere else could he feel more at home than the place of black magic and voodoo. Where his red on black eyes couldn't draw a double take. Not that he gave much people a chance to get a second glance at him.

Remy drew deeply from his cigarette and dealt the next three cards. Queen of Hearts. Again. He had been endlessly playing round upon round of Solitaire all night, and the one card that kept him from winning was the Queen of Hearts. Immediately an image of a green eyed beauty flashed before him. His Queen of Hearts. It's almost as if his subconscious is trying to get him to confront feelings he has been trying to box up and exile into the far recess of his mind.

Exile… the word itself sent involuntary shivers through him. Hot as it was outside and in that bar, he always felt cold. The question resonating in his mind was "Why?" He loved her so much, and he thoughtshe loved him back. Even when she absorbed his memories of that massacre, he knew she must also have absorbed his deep sadness and regret as well. A part of him didn't blame her revulsion for his actions. Remy himself is disgusted with his role, but at the same time, he's repented for those sins and was working to redeem himself by fighting the good fight alongside the X-men. Rogue herself was no angel. She also had a dishonorable past. The worst of which endowed her with the powers of invulnerability and flight. Not once did he ever reproach her about that point in her life. He came to love her for who she is, faults and all. And he thought she loved him just the same. The corner of Remy's mouth quirked up into a mirthless smirk, _"Let he among us without sin be the first to cast a stone…"_ Indeed.

Remy shook his head and finished off his bourbon, hoping to spark a fire within. He knew it was it wasn't in his nature to be so bitter, but then again, it wasn't natural for him to feel this constant coldness either. He looked down at the Queen of Hearts still in his hand. He couldn't deny to himself the fact he still loves Rogue. Despite being hurt so badly, he never experienced such a strong love for someone before. However, this love has become dormant and frozen inside. He tried so hard to forget her, to deny her a place in his heart. Upon returning to New Orleans, he tried to reconnect to his past life of womanizing. All his brief affairs left him even more cold and empty inside than ever. He resigned himself to the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go back to that life. He gathered his cards for another shuffle before tucking them into his inside pocket. That's enough Solitaire for tonight.

Stepping outside, Remy lights another cigarette and looks skyward. To the many drunken revelers on Bourbon Street, they thought they were witness to a shooting star. To Remy however, knew it was something else. "Sorry, but Remy ain't ready t' be found yet, Roguey," he mutters with the cigarette clamped between his teeth. Remy turns and disappears into New Orleans' warm, dark embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything except my imagination.

* * *

Rogue sipped her coffee as she leaned on the kitchen counter. Her tired green eyes watched the changing skies. It's just before sunrise – the start of a new day. It's been a little over a year since the Antarctica trial, and still no sign of Gambit. She had pushed herself past her superhuman limit, and still couldn't find him. Her remorse over her role in the trial had taken its toll on Rogue. The once lively green eyes that flashed like brilliant emeralds were now a dull jade. Her fit and muscular frame has become gaunt. Her infamous fiery temper and spirit has been reduced to a simmer. Rogue has become a shadow of her spitfire self. So much so that the Professor suggested she take a temporary leave of absence. Rogue knew this prescribed break is meant for her to rest and recharge, but she used the time away from missions and Danger Room sessions to continue her relentless search for the man she loved.

"How are you today, Rogue?"

Rogue jumped at the voice at her elbow. "Fahne, Storm," she answered before turning back towards the window.

Storm surveyed the other woman with sharp eyes, taking in her altered appearance. Since leaving Gambit behind, the residents of the X-Mansion had forgiven and forgotten Rogue's wrongs. Storm, however, loved Gambit like a brother and although never openly condemned Rogue for her part in the trial, she had always held her fellow X-Man at arm's length. Their once-close friendship thinned like Rogue's appearance. But now looking at how Rogue has changed, Storm knew Rogue has shouldered the entirety of the blame of what happened to Gambit.

Storm knew how much Remy and Rogue loved each other, and always hoped things would work out between them. The Professor has taught each of his students the importance of tolerance and not holding judgments against each other – both mutants and non-mutants. Seeing Rogue's remorse eating her up on the inside and the punishments she has been afflicting to herself physically in looking for Remy, Storm felt her heart fully forgive her younger teammate. She resolved to help her friend and hopefully restore what has been lost.

"Rogue, Hank has something he would like to show you."

Rogue finished off her coffee and looked over at Storm. Her teammate had been distant with her the past year, and Rogue could hardly blame her. Storm had petitioned Remy's membership into the X-Men, and the two were as close as siblings. Rogue had been surprised to see Storm seek her out this morning, but realized she was probably doing Hank a favor by retrieving her. She nodded her assent and headed off to Hank's lab, silently wondering why Storm followed along.

Rogue and Storm found Beast resplendent in his white lab coat, tufts of blue fur sticking out of the collar. He appeared to be studying a small silver pendant dangling from a silver chain from his fingers. "What's up, Doc?" Rogue greeted the furry, blue mutant. "Storm said yah wanted to see meh?"

"Ah yes, my dear," Beast smiled at the two ladies. "I believe I have come up with a way to help you with your conundrum." He held up the necklace. "'_Noli me tangere,_ for Caesar's I am'," Hank quoted. "'And wild for to hold, though I seem tame'."

Rogue's eyebrows drew together, "What does that necklace do, Hank?"

Hank looked over at Rogue and said, "With Ororo's urging, I had picked apart a Genoshan slave collar to figure out its mechanics. I then created a less chafing version of it, and present it to you as a gift. When you activate this necklace, your powers are suppressed. You can also activate this necklace to bring your powers back. Your friend Ororo was gracious enough to be my guinea pig during its development."

Rogue was simply astounded. First, at that tiny device that would allow her to touch the outside world. And second, at how Storm was so willing to help her. "Ah…Ah don't know what to say… Storm…" Rogue turned to the silent woman, eyes brimming with emotion.

Storm stepped forward. "I have forgiven you, Rogue. What is more important is that you forgive yourself." Storm wrapped her arms around Rogue and hugged her tightly. "We both know Remy is alive, and you desperately want to find him. I know you are seeking his forgiveness, but you mustn't punish yourself so mercilessly."

Rogue drew a shaky breath and felt her tears fall. "Ah'm so sorry, 'Ro. Ah wish Ah didn't—"

"Hush now," Ororo gently cut her off. "You must stop looking back, but now look forward. You must bring our Remy back to where he belongs."

"Would you like to try the necklace?" Beast suggested.

Rogue studied the pendant. It was a simple silver disc about an inch in diameter. There was a small inlaid button on the back that she simply needed to depress to activate it. To deactivate, she had to press the button again. Rogue turned and lifted her hair to allow Beast to fasten the necklace. The pendant rested at the base of her throat. Rogue reached up and pushed the button. After briefly feeling a sensation akin to a mild current course through her, she felt her powers draining away.

"How do you feel?"

Rogue turned around to face Beast. "Ah feel fahne… Ah no longer sense mah powers though." She willed herself to hover. When nothing happened, she smiled, "Ah cain't fly…"

"Now here's the real test," Beast held out his palm.

Rogue slowly pulled off her glove, and after a moment's hesitation, she firmly grasped Beast's hand. Nothing. No pull. No sudden flood of memories. Just simple contact.

Rogue threw her arms around Beast. "Thank yah, Sugah."

Beast patted Rogue on her back. "Glad to help, my friend."

Rogue pulled back and gratefully kissed Beast on the cheek, delighted at the simple ability to do so. She then turned to Storm and hugged her. "Thanks again, Storm. Yah don't know how much yoah help in this means to meh."

Storm simply smiled. "I am your friend, Rogue. I hope this device will help you. Remy does love you, and he will be found. I am sure if anyone can bring him back, it's you."

Rogue sat at the window of her bedroom watching the skies. The sun had risen beautifully into a crisp, clear day. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders with the knowledge of Storm's forgiveness. Rogue reached up and touched the shiny round pendant. She prayed Remy would forgive her once she found him. "Ah'm gonna find yah, Remy LeBeau. An' Ah'm gonna bring yah home."

* * *

**A/N:** Beast is quoting from Sir Thomas Wyatt's sonnet, _Whoso list to hunt. _I read this poem eons ago in a high school English class, and that line particularly strikes me when I first thought of this scene. _Noli me tangere_ is Latin for "Do not touch me" 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I do not own Remy, Rogue or any other Marvel characters. Other non-X-men characters featured in this fic _are_ figments of my imagination!

Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. They're what keep me going in this particularly busy time of my life (getting married S-O-O-N!)

* * *

Remy stepped outside and squinted into the sunny afternoon. It's another hot day in the middle of a rare dry spell. The tiny, handkerchief-sized front lawn was beginning to look scorched. "Where's Stormy when y'need 'er?" he thought ruefully. Remy glanced back to make sure the door was open, but the screen door was firmly shut before slipping on his shades and stepping over to retrieve the hose. Planting himself directly in front of the screen door, Remy began the mindless chore of watering the lawn. This is a complete 180-degree turn from his past lives. Here stands Remy LeBeau, former professional thief, former X-man, watering a front lawn. He has a job. He pays rent for a modest apartment. He's living what most consider an "ordinary" life. This was the first time in a long time where he actually felt a calmness. Life was fairly predictable. No one depended on him to steal something precious. No one depended on him to rescue them. But under all this calm, there is a current of restlessness niggling at him. Life was fine and good, but where's the thrill of the theft? The euphoria of making the world safe – for now? As exciting as these past lives were, each brought him heartbreak. This tranquil existence brought him nothing but ease. Remy shut off the water and wound up the hose. He sat on the front stoop and surveyed the quiet street. He remembered once upon a time, many eons ago, he and the love of his life fantasized about such a life together. It didn't seem possible at the time. Remy found it a sly twist of fate that he ended up in this quiet life without her. The sound of an approaching car dispersed any further thoughts of what never could be and made him sit up.

oxo

"At last…" Rogue thought, sitting on the roof of the house opposite. Finding Remy today was a complete fluke. She had been soaring over this residential New Orleans neighborhood on her way to scour the French Quarter for the umpteenth time. And there he was, literally under her nose. His unruly auburn hair may have been covered under a navy blue bandana, but she knew that athletic build anywhere – even from several feet in the air. Knowing Remy's senses have been sharpened from years of thieving and disciplined training with the X-men, Rogue silently floated down to the roof of the house next door to watch him unobserved. Her breath caught in her throat upon seeing him. He still looked amazingly well and…. well, _hot_. Even after the time in hell she condemned him to and after not seeing him for over a year. The white T-shirt clung to that tightly toned upper body, and those battered blue jeans hung from narrow hips. His unusual eyes were hidden behind wraparound shades, and the ever-present cigarette dangled from his lips. Rogue felt her temperature rise a few degrees while watching him. Her heart felt as if it were about to burst. Now that she found him, then what? Her hand automatically reached up to fiddle with her pendant. Should she land in front of him and beg his forgiveness? Negate her powers and give him a hug and kiss? What? Rogue felt herself at a complete loss of what to do. She spent the past year focused on finding Remy, that she hadn't thought of what she'd do once he was found. She really wanted to make things right between them, but where does she start? Before she could make a decision, a silvery Passat pulled into the driveway and an attractive honeyed brunette dressed in a gray suit stepped out.

"'Allo chere!" Remy called, standing up to give the woman a hug and kiss. Rogue felt her stomach knot up at how familiar Remy was with this woman. "How did t'interview go?"

"I think it went well," she answered, smiling up at him. "I have a second interview scheduled for Friday."

"Tres bien!" Remy grinned back at her.

"Remy!" she admonished. "I thought I told you not to smoke around the house!" She reached up and plucked the cigarette out of Remy's mouth and ground it under her high heel.

"Desole chere," Remy threw her a hangdog expression. "But Remy ain't in t'house! I be out here wat'rin' dis lawn."

"I thank you, Rem," she said. "But please remember that smoke can drift into the house through the screen."

"D'accord," Remy spread his hands. "I'll keep dat in mind."

"How was he today?"

"Petit be sleepin' like an ange," Remy said smiling.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "He's been teething this week. You didn't rub any bourbon on his gums, did you?"

Remy merely winked at her as he placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her into the house.

Listening and watching to this byplay, Rogue swallowed hard, feeling an unpleasant tightness in her chest. "What has happened?"

oxo

Rogue spent the rest of the day frozen in place on that rooftop. Her emotions have been taking her on a wild roller coaster ride. She had been elated at finally finding Remy. Seeing him again reinforced the fact that she still loved him dearly. The joy Rogue felt when she saw Remy again quickly turned into jealousy. Who was the woman? And was that baby they were talking about their child? Rogue drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She felt hot anger rise up within her. "Ah've been worrying mahself sick and wasting away over this man," she thought furiously. "Ah've spent every waking hour searching for him, and he's here moving on with his life. There was nothin' Ah could give him. It seems he has now found someone who could…" Rogue's anger gave way to sadness when she replayed the overheard conversation in her mind. A baby…. That was the kind of life she wanted to live with Remy. She badly wanted them to live a "normal" life – a house, a car, a child. Rogue remembered the what-if game they used to play when alone. They toyed with what type of jobs they would have, what kind of house they would live in, and even what baby names they would choose if they ever went "civilian".

Rogue rested her chin on her knees and looked up at the sky. She didn't know how long she was on that roof experiencing a broad spectrum of emotions. It was now evening and the sky was littered with stars. Once again Rogue is left with the dilemma of what to do. She had to talk to him. Even if Remy has moved on with his life, she refused to let her long, exhausting search be in vain. She's come this far, she can't give up without a fight. Even if they weren't meant to be together, Rogue couldn't bear for them to go their separate ways with bad blood between them. She still sought his forgiveness at the very least.

oxo

It was a few more hours later before she heard any activity from the house next door. Rogue immediately sat up and watched as Remy emerged from the house and disappear around the side. "Now what?" she wondered. Minutes later, she saw him wheeling a motorcycle down the driveway. Once on the street, Remy hopped on and took off. "Uh uh, Sugah. You ain't disappearing from me again!" Rogue muttered determinedly. She flew behind him, taking care to keep a safe distance as to avoid being detected. Remy was headed towards the French Quarter.


	5. Chapter 5

As per usual, I don't own any mutants…

Thanks again for all the great comments. So many of you wanted to know what happens next… and so did I! I hope this new chapter answers some questions…

* * *

Remy LeBeau wiped down the dark mahogany counter in slow circles. It had been a good night. The music was great, the tips were pouring in, and he spent most of his shift entertaining a bevy of pretty ladies. He loved flirting with bachelorette parties. Remy moved down to wipe off the rest of the bar. Thanks to Sophie, he has been gainfully employed at this French Quarter bar for eight months now. She really helped him turn his life around. 

_**Flashback…. Eight and a half months earlier….**_

Remy sat back in his chair indolently smoking a cigarette. He had been idly playing cards and sipping on strong, chicory-flavored coffee. He turned his head towards the sidewalk, watching the pedestrian traffic of tourists and locals amble by. A flash of honey brown hair caught his attention. A very attractive, young woman was walking briskly down the street. Her beauty wasn't the only thing that caught his eye, but her self-confident gait as she passed. Apparently, Remy wasn't the only one captivated by the pretty lady. Out of the corner of his eye, Remy noticed two men across the street watch the woman pass, then start off down the street. Remy leaned forward and watched them. He didn't like the feeling he got from the men, and after a few more seconds of observation, he felt the woman could be in some form of danger.

Leaving a few bills on the table for his coffee, Remy athletically vaulted over the sidewalk café's low barrier and took off down the street in a fast walk. His eyes never left the two men, who were now quite close behind to the lady. Remy sped his pace, his right hand fingering the playing cards in his pocket.

One of the men shoved the woman from behind, causing her to stumble and fall hard onto the sidewalk. The second man snatched her fashionable leather tote, and the two men ran off down a narrow side street. Remy reached down and helped the woman to her feet. "Don' worry, chere. Remy be back wit' y'bag," he murmured before running after the men. The X-man in him came alive as he charged two cards and launched them towards the assailants. His aim was accurate as the cards exploded on the ground in front of the thieves, bringing them short.

"I believe y'have somet'ing dat belong t' dat fille," Remy said, advancing towards them.

One of the thieves charged at Remy full tilt. Remy shifted his weight and dodged at the last minute, tripping the other man. The man fell full force on his face and knocked himself out cold. "Dis is way too easy," Remy smirked, bringing his attention to the second man.

Apparently, the second man had an even lesser talent for fighting since he merely tossed the bag away and ran further down the street. Remy gave chase, launching himself forward to tackle him. The two men fell forward, and Remy pinned the man down. "Okay! Okay! You can have the bag back!"

"O'course I'm takin' de bag. You ain't goin' nowhere," Remy replied, peeling the man's jacket halfway off to use it to bind the man's arms together.

"Hey! Wh-what're you doing!" the man yelled, as Remy moved to undo the man's belt.

"I said y'ain't goin' nowhere," Remy said, calmly taking the belt and binding the man's ankles together.

Remy picked the man up and dropped him next to his companion. He retrieved the bag and made his way back to the woman. There were two policemen with her, and when they spotted Remy, they started to advance towards him, hands going for their guns.

"No!" the woman yelled, putting a restraining hand on the cop nearest to her. "He's the one who went after the thieves."

"I apologize, sir," one of the cops said to Remy.

"S'ok," Remy said. "I tol' de fille I'd bring her bag back." He handed the leather bag back to the woman before turning back to the cops. "You'll find dem lowlives in de alley."

The woman rewarded Remy with a pretty smile, and Remy couldn't help but smile back. Her smile turned into a grimace as she doubled over. "Chere, y'ok?" Remy asked, stooping down to look into her face. As she had doubled over, her bulky wool coat fell open to reveal the woman's heavily pregnant belly.

"I need to get to the hospital," she gritted, one hand grabbing Remy's lapel.

"Don' worry, chere," Remy soothed. "De cops will help y'."

"I know this is too much to ask, but can you come with me?" she asked him.

Remy looked into her hazel eyes, and through the glaze of pain, he saw a bit of fear in them. His heart went out to her. "Okay," he answered simply, putting his arm around her and guiding her towards one of the policemen.

oxo

"Excuse me, sir?"

Remy looked up from a magazine and regarded the nurse standing in the doorway. "Oui?"

"Sophie would like to see you now."

Sophie… so that was her name. Things were such a blur between the attempted robbery and ride to the hospital, that they never told each other their names. He tapped respectfully on the door before poking his head in. "'Allo?"

Sophie was sitting up in bed cradling her newborn baby. She smiled tiredly at Remy. "Hi. Come on in."

Remy walked over to her bedside. "How are y' feelin'?"

"Tired," Sophie replied. "Drained. But happy. See? It's a boy."

Remy stooped over the sleeping baby. "C'est manifique."

"With all the craziness that had been going on, I never got a chance to properly thank you," Sophie said. "I appreciate everything you've done for me today. I know it seemed pretty foolish to ask a complete stranger to accompany me to the hospital, but…." She fixed her gaze firmly on Remy. "I can't explain it, but when you returned after subduing those thieves, I felt safe."

"If you'd known my past crimes, y' wouldn't feel so safe…" Remy thought, but he couldn't help but feel some pride. This was the first time since the trial since he felt so useful. And needed. Remy reached down to take the woman's hand and brought it to his lips, "Remy LeBeau at y'service."

"Sophie Davis," she replied, before looking down at her son. "And this is….."

"No name yet?" Remy asked.

Sophie turned a sheepish grin at Remy. "I'm afraid not…. Any ideas?"

"Um…." Remy was at a loss. "I don' t'ink it's my place to name your baby."

"Don't be silly," Sophie said. "I am up for suggestions. It's up to me to decide."

"How about….Charles?" the name was the first one to pop into Remy's head. He thought of the man who believed in tolerance and second chances.

"Charles," Sophie repeated thoughtfully. "I like it. Charles. We can call him Charlie. Thanks again." She leaned down and kissed the top of her baby's head. "Charlie, meet my new friend, Remy LeBeau."

oxo

For the next two days, while Sophie and Charlie were still in the hospital, Remy visited them and stayed all day. In those two days, the two lonely people further deepened their bond that was created when Remy had jumped and prevented Sophie from being robbed.

Remy learned Sophie had been married. She and her husband lived in Midtown and ran their own small graphic design business. She had been pregnant when disaster struck. The ferocious hurricane struck and lay waste to their beloved city. Among the casualties were their business and her husband. He had gone back to save some of their computer equipment. The strength of the wind and rain caused the roof to cave in, killing her husband. As the city rebuilt itself, Sophie decided not to resurrect the business she and her husband ran together. To support herself, Sophie was a freelance graphic artist. She made just enough money. However, with the baby on the way, her already tight money situation would become even tighter. With the help of some good friends, she was able to repair the house she shared with her husband, and decided to rent out the upstairs to help pay off the mortgage and bills. She had no takers as yet. In fact, she was on her way to meet a prospective renter when the would-be thieves accosted her.

"Would you be interested in looking at the place?" Sophie asked. Remy had told her he used to live at a school "up North". After a fallout, he returned to his hometown, and he had been staying "here and there". Sophie didn't pry, but the pain in his eyes was almost palpable. Sophie had developed a soft spot in her heart for the handsome Cajun in the past few days, and wanted to help him after he helped her.

"Merci, chere, but I don't think I can afford to pay you rent or utilities," he replied.

"Let me help you," Sophie insisted. "I owe you. You've helped me so much in these past few days. It's the least I could do. My friend, Alex, is the owner of Josephine's in the French Quarter. I know he's been looking for a bartender for the longest time."

"Remy can only pour hisself a glass o' bourbon," Remy smirked. "I be fired within an hour."

"Bah, Alex can help you with that," Sophie said dismissively. "I can see how charming you can be. As long as you keep the clientele interested – especially the ladies - Alex won't care if you're pouring water."

It was decided, and Remy moved in with Sophie and Charlie one day after they returned from the hospital. The following week, Remy became the newest bartender at Josephine's, and proved himself to be an asset. His dexterity enabled him to be a skillful cocktail mixer, and his charm made him popular with the ladies. Alex was thrilled to have such a skilled and personable individual on board, and Remy felt his life had a purpose again. Thanks to Sophie, he felt himself pulled back from the brink of despair. He felt that he owed so much to this big-hearted woman, who didn't judge his appearance or pry into his past. Remy felt nothing but respect and admiration for the woman, and he had nothing but affection and an attachment to the child. Remy developed an overprotective nature towards the mother and child. Remy felt that he was given a second lease on life and was determined to work hard to be deserving of this chance.

oxo

"Remy, go home already!" Alex called, poking his head out of the back room of the bar. "I'll lock up over here."

"Remy be gone, mon ami," he waved back. "Almost done cleanin' up here." As he said this, he swept the rest of the used coasters off the bar and into the garbage bin. One cardboard coaster missed its mark and dropped to the floor. Remy stooped to pick it up, and felt it was thicker than the rest. He felt something stuck to the back and turned it over. Remy almost doubled over in shock.

Attached to the coaster was the Queen of Hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, say it with me, folks, "I don't own the X-Men!"

Once again, a million thank you's to all of you who've read and another million to those who've reviewed. Just a few commentary here…. **Chica and warrior zoe** – yes, I liked throwing the Queen of Hearts in there. It's such a Remy trademark, that he would get the meaning as soon as he saw it… **piccolajules** – true, Remy was a tad harsh to those petty thieves. The superhero in him kicked in overdrive, I guess. It had been several months since he saved anybody… LOL… **BlkDiamond** – Remy and Sophie, huh? I might get flamed for that! I am so glad you like my OC, though… **Frek** – don't you worry. I am planning to serve up some hot-n-fresh ROMY fluffiness in the next few chaps. Thanks for the good wishes in your previous review. I am trying to squeeze some chappies out before I am cut off from Internet access for a few weeks for of my wedding and honeymoon!

On with the show...

* * *

Rogue stifled a yawn and drummed her short, green-painted fingernails. The sun had risen, and she knew Remy should be leaving work soon. When she followed him to the French Quarter, she didn't know what to expect. That day had been full of surprises for Rogue. She was further surprised to see Remy working the bar at Josephine's. He seemed at home, though. Rogue couldn't help but admire him as he worked. The dim lighting gave his devilish eyes an almost hypnotic glow. It was no wonder all the female patrons flocked to him. The charming grin and athletic body were additional eye candy. Remy worked these assets to his advantage, giving each patron what seemed to be his full attention and always ready with that lazy grin. Rogue did feel a twinge of jealousy watching Remy flirt with every female who came up to him, but she felt that it wasn't the right time nor place to reveal herself. Towards the end of the night, she decided to let him know she was in town. Rogue knew only Remy would understand. From her corner, she silently toasted the flirty girls on their road to total inebriation. "Go 'head and feed 'im all yah smiles, gals. There'll only be one gal on his mind when Ah leave the callin' card." With his back turned, Rogue sidled up to the other end of the bar and tucked her coaster in an area she knew it wasn't in danger of being swept to the floor or picked up.

That was hours ago. Rogue was starting to feel nervous about the impending confrontation. She chewed her lower lip and tapped a foot. "Ah just cain't keep still," she thought.

The back door to Josephine's opened and Remy emerged, heading to his motorcycle parked a few yards away. Rogue swallowed hard, her mouth dry all of a sudden. Remy's back was to her as he mounted the bike. Without turning around, he said, "Long time no see, chere."

Rogue stepped forward. "Hello, Remy."

Remy turned to face her. Remy's face was completely devoid of any emotion. "Damn his poker face!" Rogue thought.

"What brings you t' de Big Easy?"

"Ah…" Rogue swallowed again, trying to work words out of her cotton mouth. "Ah had to see yah, Sugah. Ah wanted to apologize for everything."

"Ah," was all he said.

Rogue willed herself to stop fidgeting like a chastised child. "Can we go someplace ta talk? Ah'll buy yah a cup of coffee."

Remy turned to face front and started to rev his bike. Rogue's heart sank watching this. He surprised her by saying, "Hop on."

Rogue didn't need a second invitation. She straddled the bike behind Remy, and he took off. She tightened her grip around his waist and leaned in. Rogue breathed deeply, inhaling his familiar scent of tobacco and spice. She tried to keep herself from trembling. She missed him so much. She felt such a tightness in her chest. Rogue is so close to him, and yet he is still miles away.

The ride wasn't long, and before she knew it, they were holding cups of coffee and strolling the River Walk. It was still early in the morning, so they were alone save for a stray jogger or two.

Remy lit a cigarette and leaned against the railing. He observed Rogue from behind his sunglasses. She was still beautiful, despite the drastic change in her appearance. Her clavicles were jutting from the V in her green shirt, and her cheekbones were quite prominent in her heart-shaped face. Her green eyes looked larger, and he saw a lot of emotion swirling in those emerald depths. Her chestnut hair fell around her shoulders, with the distinctive white stripe framing her face. He always remembered her as such a beautiful woman, but seeing her in person now put those memories to shame.

"Ah wanted to say Ah'm sorry fo' everything Ah did to ya," Rogue said. "Ah know an apology raht now seems hollow, but Ah am truly sorry."

"What d'ya expect Remy t'do, chere?" Remy asked her, tasting the bitterness in his voice. " Say 'All is forgiven?' Y'left Remy to _die_ out dere. Y' t'ought Remy be a horrible monster. Would a monster be so willing t' love a femme who can't touch? A femme who kept pushing away? Again and again, I kept offering you _mon coeur,_ an' ev'ry time, you be steppin' all over it."

"Ah honestly don't know what Ah expect ya to do," Rogue answered quietly. "Ah was so wrong. Ah searched fo' ya night and day for almost a year and a half. Ah jus' wanted to tell ya Ah feel horrible fo' what I did." _I love you!_ Rogue screamed inwardly. Those words just couldn't make it past her lips.

Remy shook his head. Seeing Rogue again sent a flood of emotions through him. Yes, he was moving on with his life, but it didn't mean she was out of his thoughts or his heart. He tried to construct barriers around those feelings, and he thought he was able to put her out of his life. But before he could lift those barriers, he – actually,_ they_ – needed to heal. There is still a world of pain separating the two former lovers.

She stood next to him, fiddling with the cuff of her shirt and looking a bit like a lost child. "Ya think there's any way we can start ovah?"

Remy took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke away from Rogue. "How, chere? A lot o' bad t'ings happened between us."

Rogue resisted the urge to flinch, and straightened her spine instead. Remy couldn't help but admire that stubborn set to her chin. "Ya're a gamblin' man, raht?"

The corner of Remy's mouth quirked up in amusement. "Oui."

"Ah have a proposition fo' yah," Rogue took a deep breath. "Give meh a chance ta win ya ovah. Ya spent so much time at the mansion trying tah court me… Let's put the shoe on the othah foot. If Ah cain't win yoah heart in two months, Ah'll go back to the X-men, and we'll move on with our lives. If Ah do win yah ovah, Ah'll bring yah back to the X-men."

Remy sipped his coffee, mulling the idea over. It will be quite amusing for the seducer to become the object of seduction. Rogue seems sincere in her desire to be forgiven. "Okay, chere. Remy accepts your proposition."

Rogue blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Good. Are yah workin' tomorra night?"

"Non. It be Remy's day off."

"Ah'd like ta take ya out on a date."


	7. Chapter 7

If I owned any Marvel characters, I wouldn't be writing for free on a fanfic site. :)

Thanks again for reading and reviewing. My free time is quickly dwindling, but your reviews keep me inspired! **BlkDiamond** – what's a ROMY without drama? Rogue knows Remy's forgiveness won't come easy. As for the Remy/Sophie spin…I am liking Sophie. Don't know if I can break her heart, but Rogue doesn't know they're just friends…. **Ryan628** – so glad you're liking this so far! I hope you keep reading... **Chica** – nah, Rogue shouldn't let that particular cat out of the bag just yet. Remy's still reeling from seeing her again. And now she can touch! Oooh…. **rogueishLeia** – thanks for the well wishes! I hope you enjoy what's to come in the chapters ahead…. **Jean1** – I always wondered what it would be like if Remy and Rogue's roles were reversed. I hope I am doing a good interpretation here…. **warrior zoe** – I knew Rogue is too proud/stubborn to show vulnerability here. I am flattered you're liking my take on her character. Yeah, those bar floozies are nothing to her, but that can't keep Rogue from feeling jealous…. **Frek** – I aim to please! I'll try my best to keep those updates flying!

Remy paused and sipped at his coffee thoughtfully. Beneath the collected exterior, his thoughts and emotions were in a whirlwind. A part of him still loved Rogue, but after the trial, a part of him felt he didn't know her anymore. He didn't doubt her sincerity in willing to start over, but a little thought in the back of his head wondered whether her intentions were to clear her conscience or to really mend their broken relationship.

"Mebbe we should work on becoming better friends, neh?"

Rogue's stomach dropped upon hearing that suggestion. Her mind's eye flashed back to the conversation she overheard between Remy and that woman. Their reference to a baby. "Friends…" she echoed, keeping the disappointment out of her voice. "What d'ya expect, gal?" Rogue chided herself. "If he's moved on, he's got all he needs. Friendship is better'n hatin' ya."

Rogue swallowed her pride as well as any hot-tempered comment she would've normally retorted. "Ah gotta show 'im Ah've changed. That Ah won't push 'im away," she thought. "Alraht," she finally said. She extended a gloved hand towards him.

Remy grasped her hand gently. This was the first time in a year and a half that they've touched, and even through the glove he felt a mild jolt in their connection. Unbidden memories of the last time they held hands crossed his mind. They were in frozen desolation, and she let him go. A faint frown flickered briefly across Remy's features, and he withdrew his hand.

Rogue saw the glimmer of emotion passing Remy's face. Her heart squeezed in knowing she inflicted the pain he's still carrying around today. That knowledge spurred her determination to fix their relationship. "Ah would still like to get togethah tomorra night," Rogue said. "Friends can still meet and catch up on things, raht?"

Remy showed her a half smile. "D'accord."

oxo

Remy leaned on his elbows on the bar and stared into the depths of his glass of bourbon. Rogue suggested they met in a casual bar for some drinks. He tapped out a cigarette, and as he brought it to his lips, a gloved hand appeared holding a lit match. "Let meh git that fo' ya, Sugah," a husky Southern drawl purred into his ear. Remy drew from his cigarette and turned to regard the beauty standing next to him. Although dressed casually in hip-slung jeans, a dark teal long sleeved shirt with the shoulders daringly cut out and a silver pendant resting at her throat, Remy believed Rogue was easily the most attractive person in the place. Her hair was a riot of curls spilling over her shoulders and down her back, and that white strip of hair accentuated her delicate features and glittering green eyes.

"Merci, chere," Remy smiled at her.

Rogue's red lips curved into a smile as she extended her hand. "Mah name is Marie."

Remy grinned at her in amusement. "Enchante. Remy LeBeau," he squeezed her hand.

Rogue gave Remy a once-over. He wore a gray button-down untucked and dark straight-legged jeans. The jeans accented Remy's lean height. Rogue's eyes flickered around the bar, noticing he had the attention of every female. Unbeknownst to her, Remy was noticing she had the attention of every male. Rogue perched herself onto the bar stool and ordered a mojito. She turned and asked Remy if he wanted another round.

"Is chere tryin' t'get Remy drunk an' take advantage of him?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya wish, swamp rat!"

Remy tsked, " Now how you gonna win de bet if y'ain't pleasant t'Remy?"

"It was yoah idea to be friends," Rogue shot back, passing a bourbon to Remy. "Ah'm just followin' the rules."

"True, but rules are made to be broken, neh?" he winked at her.

Rogue smiled and sipped at her mojito. She was so happy they were bantering like they used to. The drinks and laid back atmosphere of the bar made Remy more relaxed around her. It was a huge difference from the wary and tense stance he had a few days ago. Rogue didn't know what to expect, but was glad the night was going well so far. "Take it easy, gal," Rogue warned herself. "Ya don't wanna mess this up." Noticing a free pool table, Rogue challenged Remy to a game. Remy was good, but Rogue could hold her own. The pair kept up with lighthearted trash talk, and at one point Rogue accused Remy of cheating by using his powers.

As soon as she said it, she immediately remembered back to Remy's early days with the X-men. She and Logan played against Remy and Jubilee on the basketball court. They all agreed not to use their powers, but after Remy sank shot after shot, Rogue suspected otherwise. Rogue's smile faded somewhat. That happened a long time ago, before the trial and before she had completely lost Remy's trust and maybe…love? Rogue glanced over at Remy who was busy lining up his next shot, eyes fixed on the ball. Rogue wondered if he remembered.

Remy certainly did remember. He imperceptibly clenched his jaw as he focused on lining the striped ball for the side pocket. In a past life, he was a valued member of a team. A member to the closest thing he had to a family. He really thought the X-men were different. They didn't turn him away like his real parents, nor did they use him like the Thieves. He was mistaken. Like others before him, he was considered expendable. Why else would they drop him in the middle of an ice block to leave him for dead? Remy let the stick fly and with a solid _thwack!_ he succeeded in sending the striped ball bouncing against the wall and going nowhere.

Remy turned to Rogue. His eyes were smoldering in pain. "Non. Remy din't cheat wit' his powers," he said softly before turning to hang up the pool stick and head out of the bar.

"Remy, wait!" Rogue called, but he left. Rogue sighed as her eyes filled with frustration. "The shoe is certainly on the other foot," Rogue thought ruefully. "How many times did Ah evah run off from what Remy said or did?" Too many times to count. Rogue was ashamed of how she used to treat Remy in the past. She headed out of the bar to go after him.

oxo

Remy gunned the engine to his motorcycle and headed home. He knew Rogue would be following, but he wasn't in the mood to talk. He took off for home at breakneck speed, riding as if the devil himself was coming to collect his soul.

Remy practically threw his bike in the driveway and stalked to the front of the house. He noticed the light in Sophie's living room was still on. He peeked in and saw her pacing with a fussy Charlie in her arms. Remy tapped on the glass. Sophie glanced up and nodded at him. Remy let himself in the front door as Sophie opened the door to her apartment.

"Teeth botherin' him?" Remy asked, stepping through Sophie's threshold.

"He can't quit crying," Sophie sighed.

"May I?" Remy held his hands out.

Sophie relinquished her son, and Remy cradled the child against him, settling the baby's head against his shoulder. "Shh, petit. Remy knows it hurts." He started softly crooning a French lullaby as he slowly paced the living room. Eventually the baby's cries quieted, and he began to fall asleep. Remy settled into the rocking chair.

Sophie sat on the sofa opposite. "I am amazed," she whispered. "I tried everything, but he fell asleep within twenty minutes of you holding him."

"De poor chile be already tired," Remy answered softly. "Remy knew he be sleepin' soon."

Sophie stood and yawned widely. "I am completely grateful," she said, holding her hands out. "I can put him to bed now."

"Non. I don' mind sittin' here for a bit," Remy looked up at her. "Don' worry. Remy will put Charlie to bed an' den let hisself out. Go 'head t'sleep, Sophie. Y'look tired."

"Thank you," Sophie smiled. "But I insist you come right back down in the morning for breakfast."

"Remy could hardly refuse," he grinned. "Get some sleep."

Sophie leaned over her baby. "Good night, sweetheart," she whispered before softly kissing Charlie's head. "Good night, Remy," she kissed Remy on the forehead before heading to her bedroom and shutting the door.

Remy closed his eyes and rocked gently, letting the baby sleep on his shoulder. This house and Sophie and Charlie all have such a calming effect on him.

oxo

Rogue had landed on the front lawn in time to see the woman give her son and Remy a kiss. Rogue's insides knotted up. She continued to watch Remy with the baby and longing filled her heart. "Yah nevah gave up on meh back then, Remy, an' Ah ain't givin' up of yah now," Rogue murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

Man, if I owned Remy LeBeau….. drool... Unfortunately, I do not...

**oxo**

Remy awoke to the aroma of bacon and coffee. He looked around and found himself in Sophie's living room still sitting in the rocking chair. "Remy mus' be gettin' old," he thought. He must have been really tired to not even notice that Sophie had crept into the room to pick up her son, drape a soft throw over Remy and turn off the light. Remy stood up and stretched, working the kinks out of his neck. He was folding the blanket when Sophie appeared with a mug of coffee in her hand. "Good morning, Remy."

"Bon jour, chere," Remy flashed a smile in return. "Y'should've woke me up when y'got Charlie last night."

Sophie handed Remy the mug of coffee. "You looked so peaceful. I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"Well, t'anks for lettin' Remy crash."

"Not a problem. Come on. Breakfast is ready."

Remy found Charlie sitting in his high chair and in a much better mood. "Bon jour, petit," Remy greeted the child. Charlie grinned back and gurgled a hello. Remy stooped and took a closer look at Charlie. "Hey Sophie. I t'ink de tooth came t'rough."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Sophie nodded, setting down a plate piled with crispy bacon next to another plate loaded with blueberry pancakes. "I hope that means he's less cranky now."

"Let's hope so," Remy agreed as he sat down and helped himself to breakfast.

The three shared a pleasant meal. "So dis is what being a family mus' be like," Remy thought as he watched Sophie try to feed Charlie some baby food. Remy's gaze became thoughtful as he pictured Rogue in Sophie's place.

"Earth to Remy," Sophie snapped her fingers and laughed.

Remy blinked and smiled at Sophie's amused face. "Oui."

"You looked like you were miles away," Sophie remarked.

"Try another dimension," Remy made a wry face.

"And what's that world like?" Sophie sipped her coffee.

"Remy still tryin' to figure dat out," Remy replied as he got up from the table to refill his coffee mug.

"Well, I hope it falls into place for you," Sophie said taking Charlie out of the chair to burp him.

Remy paused. He really liked Sophie. She was nothing but a very good friend to him since they met. She got him both a home and a job and never asked for anything in return. Despite her knowing he is a mutant, she never treated him any differently. Remy wondered if he should open up a little more. He was shattered when Rogue and the X-men abandoned him a year and a half ago. Remy thought he was doing well enough moving on with his life, but Rogue's appearance brought back some raw feelings."Mebbe talkin' 'bout dis could help," Remy thought. "Remy like t' ask y'somet'in'," he said.

Sophie looked up at Remy. He had been looking pensive and unusually quiet the past few days. Sophie knew Remy would only talk about things when he wanted to, so she never pried at his change of mood. "Sure thing. What is it?"

"What was y'husband like? I hope y'don' mind Remy askin'."

"Not at all. I knew Andrew for about a year and dated him for two more before marrying him."

"Easy courtship, neh?"

Sophie laughed, crinkling her hazel eyes as she did so. "Easy? Not at all! We bickered like cats and dogs."

Remy raised his eyebrows. He couldn't see Sophie being sour with anyone. "But dere was still somet'in'."

"Oh yeah, but we didn't realize it right away," Sophie smiled. "He wasn't anything but persistent. We were both working at an ad firm at the time. I was new; fresh out of school. Andrew was only two years older than I was, but he was already head of the creative department. He was so brilliant. But cocky too. And a relentless flirt. It was his nature. Even after we got married, he still was flirtatious. By then I understood that was a part of who he was and knew there was nothing behind it.

"As I said, I was fresh out of school. Totally wet behind the ears and sooooo uptight. I'm a perfectionist, and if things didn't turn out the way I wanted, I stressed myself out. My work style was the total opposite of Andrew's, yet whenever we collaborated on projects, they were perfect.

"I came in and immediately knew of Andrew's reputation with the ladies. That made me more determined to keep our relationship completely businesslike. What I should've known is that Andrew loves a challenge, and my resistance fueled him persistence. The more I pushed him away, the harder he tried."

"Sounds all too familiar," Remy thought.

"One night, after I had been working there for almost a full year, I had come back to the office to work on the latest campaign. It was fairly late in the evening, and I figured I'd get a lot of work done when the office was quiet. I found Andrew sitting in his office, and I had never seen him looking so at a loss before. He saw me and had me come into his office. He confided his thoughts about his job, and his dream of starting his own design business. He told me of his anxiety about not making his dream a success. The media industry was hard enough as it was, and he told me about his doubts and insecurities. I just sat there and listened, completely amazed that this man who seemed so self-assured to look so lost and vulnerable. Not once did he try a come-on or started any innuendo. The conversation was very honest. Andrew confided that out of everyone at the office, he felt he could really talk to me. Andrew said if he had the same conversation with anyone else in the office, no one else would understand him. He saw I had a drive and determination, but also a passion for what I did. He never asked me to join him when he planned to leave, but I knew I'd be first out the door behind him when he did. For once, he didn't press me to do something, and yet and I was so willing to go when he went. I think it was then when I realized I had fallen in love with him. As irritating as he was on the job, his playful flirting balanced and softened my cool demeanor. I learned to loosen up. Later on, he told me he always sought me out, not to just flirt and get a rise out of me, but because there was such an honesty about me that he could be more of himself around me.

Sophie paused to give her baby a kiss. "I still miss him like crazy. When the hurricane hit, I thought his dreams died along with him. I realize now that a part of him lives on in Charlie. I wish he could see what a beautiful son he has…"

Before Remy could say something comforting, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" Sophie asked.

"Remy get it, chere," Remy motioned to Sophie to stay seated as he went to the door. On the stoop he found a pretty bouquet of flowers. He picked it up and found a note attached. In Rogue's handwriting, the note read, "Sorry about last night's game. Would like to make it up to you. Dinner tomorrow? R."

Sophie regarded the bouquet with amusement. "Another admirer from Josephine's?"

"Non," Remy shook his head. "Not exactly." Remy decided to confide what has been on his mind the past few days. His and Rogue's story is not too different for Sophie and Andrew's. It was fraught with a few more twists and turns, but he still knew she would understand.

Sophie laughed at some of the stories of their rocky courtship, and nodded in understanding at the others. Sophie looked honestly saddened when Remy told her about the Antarctica trial, and then looked thoughtful as he told her about the past few days. She regarded the flowers Remy set on the counter. "It really looks like she wants to mend things," Sophie remarked. "I know you're still hurting, Remy, and I recommend you take it slow. But she is here. Andrew is not. I wish I had more time with him. At least you have an opportunity to see if this will really work."

"Dinner can't hurt Remy, neh?" Remy nodded.

**oxo**

**A/N:** I know, I know….not enough ROMY in this one! I am working on trying to fix that – honest! Thanks again for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Usual disclaimer here...I am making no money and I don't own any of these characters...well, except Sophie and Charlie.

**oxo**

Rogue sipped her wine and regarded Remy over the rim of her glass. She was so happy that he agreed to have dinner with her. Rogue was determined not to let this meeting end like the last one. So far, things seemed to be going well. To be honest, she really wasn't following the ebb and flow of conversation. Rogue couldn't believe it's been so long since they've been together. Her eyes drank him in. She always admired how he always seemed to be at ease no matter where he was. He could wear a three-piece suit as just as easily as a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Tonight he wore a black button down tucked into a pair of gray trousers under his trademark trench coat. His tousled auburn hair had a few long strands running into his dark eyes, which always added a touch of mystery as well as greatly enhanced his appeal. Rogue's eyes lingered on that chiseled jaw and those sensuous lips. Her fingers idly toyed with the silver pendant at her throat. Rogue knew with a push of a button, she can freely run her hand over that whiskered cheek and taste that mouth…. The mouth which was moving in a form of a question… or a comment? "Whoa girl," she mentally shook herself. Years of staying up late reading romances was melting her brain. "Sorry," Rogue murmured, cheeks pinking and feeling very glad Remy wasn't a telepath.

Remy chuckled, noticing the sudden blush to Rogue's face. "Admiring de view, non?" he asked slyly.

"Ehm… of course," Rogue shifted her green eyes to her left, grateful that they were indeed sitting on the balcony section of the restaurant. "This is such a beautiful city."

Remy's grin deepened. "But chere wasn't lookin' out over de balcony," his eyes glittered with mischief.

Rogue's eyes flashed, "Git ovah yahself, swamp rat!"

Remy sipped at his wine and threw her a self satisfied smirk. He was rewarded with a green glare. If they weren't out, and if Rogue hadn't pledged to play nice, he was certain she would have flipped the table onto him. Despite all that had happened between them, Remy missed being with Rogue. He missed their playful bantering. How he could get that infamous temper to rise just as easily as he could get her to smile. True, when he first met her, he saw her as a fun challenge, but once he had fallen in love with her, he no longer saw her as a prize he could claim. He knew she always thought she was doing him a favor by repeatedly rebuffing him. Remy was no longer interested in the conquest. Remy thought he had finally broken through the barriers, but then the trial happened. Now, it is Remy who's sealed his heart to protect himself.

He had to admit the dinner has been going well. Remy couldn't help but admire his view either. Rogue looked stunning in a silky forest-green camisole under a fitted black jacket. Her green-painted toenails peeped out of dark green sandals from under a pair of flowing black pants. As usual, her hands were encased in black gloves. Remy's smirk faded and thoughfully regarded Rogue for several minutes. Rogue sensed he was weighing something in his mind. She found herself holding her breath.

"Remy got a question for y'."

"What is it, Sugh?"

"Does chere still like hanging out on rooftops?"

oxo

"See dat? Dose stars be part of Orion's belt."

Rogue squinted up at the stars overhead. "They just look lahke a buncha dots to meh, Sugah. Ah nevah undahstood how people could make out animals and things outta the dots."

"True, it ain't exactly like connect de dots, but people have been using dese patterns to find der way for centuries."

What Remy left unsaid was that those same stars helped guide his way back to New Orleans once he left Antarctica. The night was going too well to spoil it on thoughts like those, so Remy reached into his pocket for his deck of cards and began shuffling them.

Rogue looked around at the darkened quiet neighborhood. "So this is where yah live?"

"Pretty much… actually Remy be livin' right underneath where we sittin'."

Rogue watched Remy deftly flick cards at the storm gutter. She reached over and helped herself to some cards and joined in. They shared a comfortable silence for several minutes. "Chere's aim has gotten better," Remy commented.

"Ah've had some practice," Rogue answered. What Rogue left unsaid was that she spent hours playing cards when she wasn't looking for Remy. Playing cards were always associated with the Cajun, and playing Solitaire or flicking cards into a fedora was a tiny comfort to her when missing him became too unbearable. Rogue firmly pushed those sad feelings away, focusing on how they had just spent several pleasant hours together and how closely they were sitting to each other on that rooftop.

Rogue turned and studied Remy's profile in the moonlight. This was the most relaxed he was with her in a long time. His left knee drawn up with his left arm casually draped over it. The right hand effortlessly flicking cards into the storm gutter. Her eyes traced that straight nose. Not surprisingly, Remy sensed he was being an object of scrutiny, and turned to face Rogue. His red eyes glowed like embers against the black. Rogue pulled her eyes away from his and settled on that inviting mouth. Her hand reached up to her pendant and pushed the button. She wasn't sure if the thrill she felt coursing through her was from the affect of the pendant or from what she wanted to do next. Rogue boldly leaned closer, tilting her face upwards. Remy followed her lead, his parted lips hovering above hers. Their breaths were brushing against each other like tentative caresses. As Rogue leaned up, Remy blinked and abruptly turned his head away.

"Remy…Ah…"

"Remy liked takin' chances, but dis one is not one to take," he said softly.

"But—"

"Non, chere," Remy shook his head. "Remy missed y', but he knows too well what happens…. Dere be no Hank an' no med bay t'help Remy dis time."

"Yah don't understand…."

Remy lifted Rogue's gloved hand and pressed his lips to it. "T'anks for a beautiful evening, but Remy need t'be goin'."

Rogue wanted to scream in frustration, but reactivated her pendant instead. "Ah'll see yah soon, yes?"

Remy smiled and smoothed a lock of her hair. "Remy can't pass up another chance t'see dis belle femme." He wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

Rogue rolled her eyes and gave a mental sigh. "Ah guess Ah'll have to take what Ah can git," she thought and returned the embrace.

He scooted to the edge of the rooftop and gathered his cards while Rogue hovered over the roof. "Bon soir, mon chere," he said.

"Good night, Remy."

As she flew away, Rogue tried to squash her disappointment. Of course, Remy would be even more skittish at touching her now. The old Remy would have taken this risk in a heartbeat, but so much has changed since then. Rogue shook her head. Remy may still tease her with playful comments, but he was more cautious around her. Rogue mentally kicked herself for thinking he would take those same risks he used to where she was concerned. Not after all that has happened. "Next tahme, Ah should tell 'im about the necklace befoah tryin' ta give 'im a kiss. At least Ah didn't scare 'im completely away." Rogue relished the feel of his lips against her fingers, even with the gloves on. Rogue felt certain that the next date will end on a much better note.


	10. Chapter 10

Usual disclaimer here…. I neither own X-Men characters nor make any money off this.

I feel as if I hit a milestone – Chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews….I'd never have made it to 10 chapters without them.

**oxo**

Remy lay on his bed, fully clothed, his head pillowed on his hands. His mind was whirling. His dark eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Just a few hours before, he and Rogue were sitting in that exact spot on the roof. Why was he so gun shy with her? Remy was never one to run from a woman's kiss. Especially if it were from a _belle femme_. And especially if that _belle femme_ was Rogue. This time was different. If he didn't care, he would have risked the consequences and take the kiss that was so sweetly offered him. Now he was afraid to risk being hurt again. His heart was so broken when she left him. He didn't want to chance more hurt. "Face it, _homme_. Y'still love her." Remy closed his eyes briefly while he ran a hand over his face. Now that he admitted it to himself, what is the next step? Remy's heart is filled with conflicting feelings. Part of him wanted to go back to the X-Men with her, and begin a fresh start. Another part was loath to give up his life in New Orleans. "T'morrow, I'll run it by Sophie. Mebbe she be able t'help clear dis confused head o'mine," was Remy's last coherent thought before drifting off to sleep.

**oxo**

"Well admitting to yourself that you love her is a step," Sophie remarked, squinting up at Remy. Sophie and Charlie decided to go to a nearby park for a picnic. The day turned out to be a beautifully sunny day with none of the typical New Orleans humidity. When Sophie invited Remy to come along, he couldn't think of a better way to spend his afternoon. He figured he could catch a nap since he had to work at Josephine's that night.

"Yeah, but what d' I do now?"

Remy was stretched out on his side idly plucking blades of grass. Sophie lounged next to him propped up on her elbows. Charlie was in between them alternating between chewing on his toys and blowing raspberries at them. "This sounds clichéd, but you really need to listen to your heart," Sophie said. "Ultimately, you have to decide what makes _you_ the happiest."

"Dat's the tough part," Remy said. "I feel…._settled_ here. Don' know if I c'n go t'rough more change. At de same time…."

"Can you move on without the love of your life?" Sophie asked as Remy's voice trailed off.

Remy grinned faintly at Sophie. "Dere's no chance y' c'n make my decision?"

Sophie shook her head. "Sorry, pal. This is a decision only Remy LeBeau can make."

"Lucky guy," Remy muttered, charging the blades just enough for the pieces of grass to harmlessly puff in smoke. Charlie squealed in delight, and Remy smiled at the child. He rolled over onto his back lifting the baby up so that Charlie was looking down at him. Remy began "bench pressing" Charlie, much to the child's amusement. Remy slowly lowered Charlie so that their foreheads were pressing against each other. "What d'ya t'ink, petit?" Remy's red-on-black eyes search Charlie's hazel ones. "Where should Uncle Remy go?"

Charlie's response was to reach his pudgy fingers to Remy's face. Remy loved the innocence of the child. There was never any fear or suspicion from the baby. Charlie regarded Remy's unusual eyes and ability to charge objects as nothing out of the ordinary.

"Charlie thinks Uncle Remy knows deep down where he should go," Sophie said. "Not to change the subject, but thanks so much for watching him the other day."

"Ain't no problem," Remy shrugged it off. "Was happy t'do 't." Sudden realization crossed his features, and Remy sat up, placing Charlie next to him. "_Desole, chere_," he began. "How did dat interview go?"

Sophie couldn't conceal a happy grin. "I got the job. Effective next Monday I will be the new creative director for Simone & McNamara."

"Dat's wonderful!" Remy leaned forward and kissed Sophie on both cheeks. "I knew y'd get de job."

**oxo**

Several feet away, Rogue was clenching and unclenching her fists. She and Remy had such a wonderful time the night before, she wanted to stop by and see him again. Rogue arrived at Remy's house in time to see Remy duck into the woman's car. She followed them to the park. Remy, the woman and the child made such a beautifully cozy picture of family bliss. Especially watching how Remy played with the baby. Watching Remy in this familial tableau sent daggers through Rogue's heart. "No wonder why he wouldn't kiss meh…."

It looked like Remy and the other woman were having a rather intense conversation. "Why am Ah torturing mahself?" Rogue wondered. She couldn't bring herself to look away, much less turn around and leave. She saw Remy suddenly sit up as the woman told him something. Rogue was too far away to make out the conversation, but the glowing smile she was giving to Remy conveyed it was very happy news. She had barely closed her lips before Remy leaned forward and gave her several kisses. "Ah cain't take this!" Rogue thought. Her heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. "First of all, Ah have ta stop stalkin' the man. Ah've seen Remy a coupla tahmes, an' he hasn't yet mentioned this family." Rogue chewed her bottom lip. "Ah'm gonna have to git down to the bottom of this…" With her decision made, Rogue stiffened her spine and started walking purposefully towards Remy and the family. "Ah'm not gonna make a scene…." Rogue vowed to herself as she approached.

**A/N**: It's a short one, I know. I've been away from this story for so long, it's taking me awhile to get back into this tale. This should hold you over till my next update, which will hopefully be soon!


	11. Chapter 11

I only own this story, but I borrowed Rogue and Remy.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really missed you guys while I was away. **warrior zoe** - yes, the twists and turns are fun, aren't they? Please buckle your seatbelt and keep your hands in the car… **ness345** – I am flattered! No one's called my work "utter brilliance" before. Thank you and please keep reading!... **Hawaiichick** – I know the summary doesn't give away much, but I am glad you decided to read it anyway. This story has certainly evolved into something beyond the oneshot it originally was… **piccolajules** – aw, I am sorry it's taken me longer than I intended to post this chap, but we are all slaves to our Muses. I hope this satisfies!...**Ryan628** – I've been a bad girl. Sorry to leave you hanging back then… **Chica** – I _was_ toying with the Sentinel idea – LOL… **Frek** – it wouldn't be a ROMY without some explosions, right?

Please to enjoy….

**oxo**

Remy smiled ruefully at Sophie. "A storm's comin'," he commented.

Sophie glanced over Remy's shoulder and saw there was indeed a gathering of storm clouds and darkening of the skies. She also noticed a woman with a thundercloud expression on her face striding towards them. Instinctively, Sophie reached for Charlie.

"Yah have some warped sense of honor, Cajun."

Remy's ironic expression didn't change as he turned to greet the seething Southerner at his shoulder. "'Allo, chere. Care t'join de picnic?"

"Were yah evah goin' ta tell meh about her?" Rogue's Mississippi accent had thickened in her anger.

"Remy ain't got nothin' t'hide," Remy replied.

His calm unnerved Rogue. She didn't like how Remy didn't jump up and rush to explain anything. She also didn't like the way the other woman was looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and sympathy. _Dammit, Ah don't want her pity!_ Rogue thought furiously. She was also mad at herself for feeling her cool slip through her fingers when she promised herself she wouldn't start a scene. _Too late ta backpedal now, _Rogue sighed mentally.

"Why did ya even agree to take that bet with meh?" Rogue demanded.

"Remy couldn't pass up de chance t'be wooed by chere," Remy replied, lifting a corner of his mouth in a lazy grin.

"Yah got some nerve, swamp rat," Rogue hissed. "Is this ya're idea of fun? Of revenge? Ah tore mahself apart tryin' ta find ya. And aftah findin' ya, Ah tried hard ta win ya ovah. This whole tahme, ya've got someone waitin' at home."

"Now listen," Sophie began.

"Sugah, yah should listen," Rogue cut her off, brilliant eyes flashing. "Ah'm doin' yah a favor. If yah want what's best foah yah and ya're baby, Ah tell yah to leave this lyin' snake in the grass."

"But you—"

"Chere, let Remy clear dis up," Remy cut in soothingly placing a hand on Sophie's arm. The gesture further incensed Rogue. "It's gon' t'rain real quick. Why don' y'take Charlie home? Remy'll find 'is own way back."

Sophie nodded and gathered Charlie in her arms. She glanced back at Rogue before heading to her car. Not a moment too soon, the distinct rumble of thunder was heard.

Remy turned back to Rogue. His eyes glittered dangerously with an expression he wouldn't reveal to Sophie. Rogue had never seen him so angry before. "What y'gon' do, chere? Play judge an' jury an' try Remy again wit' some charges? What'm I guilty of now?"

The rain started to fall in large warm drops. The thunder rolled much closer this time. They both felt the ground tremble slightly.

"Yah cain't pretend ta be innocent this tahme!" Rogue retorted. "Ah've seen yah with yah family. How long were yah goin' ta string meh along?"

Remy threw his head back and shouted a mirthless laugh. "Is dat what y' t'ought? _Dieu,_ if it were only dat simple. Remy's life would've been roses."

Rogue felt an unpleasant sinking in her stomach cut through her anger. "That woman…she is ya're wife or girlfriend, raht? And the baby…..?"

Remy ran his hand though his hair as they started to get soaked through. "Chere, y'worst flaw is y'always fly off de handle. If y've seen me wit' Sophie an' Charlie, why din't y' ask about it?"

"Why didn't yah tell meh?" Rogue countered.

Remy sighed. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, letting the rain run down his face. "Rogue, de las' t'ing I owe y' is an explanation," he began. "I came back here t'start my life over. Y' an' de X-Men left me behind, 'member? I don' owe y'nothin'. Y'were de one who found me. Y'wanted t'try t'win me over. Remy din't ask f'r any of dis. But since y'wanna know so badly,_ non_, Sophie an' Charlie are not my kin. I am renting de apartment of de _femme's_ house."

Rogue hung her head, her anger dissipating. She couldn't distinguish whether the droplets running down her cheeks was the rain or her tears of remorse. "Ah'm sorry, Remy."

"Y'said y'wanted t'change. T'make it up to me," Remy said. "But we here havin' de same fight again. We can't have any more of dis suspicion and drawin' conclusions. How we s'posed t'move on from dat?"

"Ah'm tryin' Remy. Really," Rogue replied. "Ah know Ah messed it all up. Ah still wanna make good. Ah had no raht to assume the worst. Ah don' deserve it, but Ah wanna try again."

"Y' an' de X-Men nev'r gave Remy a chance in Antarctica," Remy said coldly. "Even now, y'assumed Remy t'be a two-timer. What's t'guarantee y'won' pass unfair judgment on Remy again?"

"It may not be worth much, but Ah give ya mah word," Rogue promised, fervently hoping Remy would give her the chance. She never wanted anything more than to prove herself.

Remy threw Rogue a cynical look. "Remy's been de fool too many times t'count."

"Well, Ah'd be a fool if Ah gave up on yah now," Rogue responded.

Remy had to admit that Rogue was certainly a fighter. Her tenacity was one of the qualities that made him fall in love with her. He was hurt that she would assume the worst about him, though.

"Remy will prolly regret dis," he muttered under his breath before making his decision. "One more chance," he said.

Rogue almost sank to the ground in relief. She didn't realize how tense her muscles were until that moment. "Yah won't regret it."

"Remy mus' be a glutton f'r punishment, but I mean it. _One _more," he stressed. "If'n we have anot'er fight, y'best leave Remy here in N'Awlins."

"Ah promise, no mo' jumpin' ta conclusions," Rogue vowed. She toyed with her pendant. "Seal with a kiss?"

Remy raised his eyebrows at Rogue. "Remy don' wanna prove hisself de fool already!" he lifted Rogue's gloved hand and kissed her fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

Usual disclaimer applies here…

I know, it's been awhile. I've had scenes jumbled around in my head out of order, and it took me a bit to put them all together. This came out to 6 pages on Word, so it should be a nice-sized chap…. **warrior zoe** – yes, I admit I haven't been too kind to our fave couple. Things _will_ work out for those two!... **Hawaiichick** – it's a long time coming, but it should be full steam ahead now…. **ness345** – don't worry, things will be better for those two…. **piccolajules** – thanks for the positive comments. I really try to keep you guys hooked. If I find myself falling asleep writing a chap, I know it needs work…. **rubic-cube** – sorry this chapter didn't post as soon as I'd like to. Hope you like…. **Ryan628** – so sorry for the confusion. Since the bet is back on, Remy doesn't want any more drama during the time Rogue is trying to court him. The couple needs to work on some trust issues in order to move ahead. No couple is above the occasional argument, but it's downright unhealthy if the argument is over the same issue again and again…. **Chica** – I know what you mean about not wanting to look. I'm glad you peeked tho!...**Prof. HH** – I'm going! I'm going! LOL…. Enjoy dearies!!

**oxo**

"So the bet's back on?"

Remy grinned back at Sophie as he vigorously rubbed his head with a towel. He returned to the house looking as if he swam back. He found Sophie cradling a napping Charlie in the rocking chair in the foyer ready with a towel and a steaming cup of coffee. "Call it the Mom in me," she shrugged in answer to Remy's querying glance at the towel and coffee. After spending much of his life taking care of himself, having someone look after him was a pleasant change.

"So is dis ol' Cajun a masochist?"

"Nope. Just a man in love," Sophie smiled at him. "So when's the next date?"

"T'morrow," Remy draped the towel over a chair before sitting down. He sipped his coffee to ward off the chill. "It's so amazing t'me," he said. "After ev'ryt'ing dat's happened…. When I firs' met Rogue, I'd nev'r imagine we'd go t'rough dis much."

"We all never know how far our relationships would take us," Sophie replied. "I never thought I'd marry Andrew. Much less have Charlie." She smiled down at her sleeping boy.

"It's meant t'be," Remy remarked, reaching over to affectionately brush Charlie's hair with his fingertips.

"As it will be for you and Rogue," Sophie nodded at him.

**oxo**

"So y've been in N'Awlins all dis time, an' y' haven't been here?"

Rogue arched her eyebrows at the handsome Cajun sitting opposite. "Ah wasn't exactly here as a tourist."

"Dis may be a tourist trap, but dey got some great beignets an' coffee," Remy leaned back in his chair.

"Ah'll have ta agree with ya there," smiled Rogue taking a bite out of a warm beignet.

"A rare occurrence," Remy smirked at her, and Rogue rolled her eyes in return.

The morning had been going well. Rogue met up with Remy at Josephine's just as he was leaving work. Remy then took Rogue on an early morning tour of the French Quarter. The sun had just risen and the streets were quiet and hosed down from the previous evening's revelry. They strolled leisurely through the early morning tranquility, enjoying the sights and sounds of the city that were much different from the usual bustle of the night. Rogue took the rare freshness of the city symbolizing their own fresh start.

Their wanderings eventually led them to Café du Monde, and the aroma of beignets and coffee proved irresistible to either. They decided that now was as a good time as any to have some breakfast.

Rogue sipped at her coffee and studied Remy. "So how have things been?" she asked quietly.

Remy glanced at Rogue over the rim of his coffee cup. "When I firs' got here, it was hard. I had nobody or no place t' go…" his voice trailed off as he put down the coffee cup and reached into his trench coat for a pack of cigarettes. Remy expertly tapped out a cigarette and put it to his lips. "I was very angry. Very bitter. Didn' t'ink no one'd want Remy no more."

Rogue's heart ached at hearing this. She imagined Remy wandering New Orleans like a restless ghost, and she was the cause of that.

"Den I met Sophie," Remy continued, an affectionate smile played on his lips. He lit his cigarette and drew deeply. "I'd hate t' t'ink what would've become of me if I hadn' met _de femme_ when I did."

Although Rogue knew Sophie and Remy were just friends, she couldn't help but feel the familiar stab of jealousy at how he was talking about her. She was jealous that Sophie was the one who saved Remy from total despair, when Rogue spent all those months searching for him and wanting to do the same thing. Rogue swallowed the negativity and forced herself to focus on the positive.

Remy was somewhat amused at the emotions playing across Rogue's beautiful face. Even after their time apart and after all that has happened, he could still read her as easily as book. _A gorgeous book,_ Remy inwardly remarked with a half smile. Rogue was looking much better than from the first time he had seen her in New Orleans. The haggard, exhausted look was gone, and she had regained some of her weight. Remy flicked ashes into the ashtray and drank his coffee. "Would y'like t'meet her?"

Rogue almost choked on her beignet. "What?" she croaked.

"Meet Sophie an' her boy, Charlie," Remy said.

Rogue had been dying to meet this savior of Remy's, but at the same time, felt a little apprehensive. "Really?"

Remy shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Rogue echoed. She toasted Remy with her coffee cup. "Okay."

Remy grinned at her. "Great… I'll have t'see what Sophie's schedule is. She jus' started a new job. Mebbe de day after t'morrow. I'll be off den."

Rogue nodded, "Sounds good."

**oxo**

"Wow, dinner smells great!"

Remy glanced over his shoulder and saw two smiling faces peering from around the door. "Come on in," he grinned, wiping his hands on a tea towel.

Sophie let herself into Remy's apartment with Charlie on her hip. Remy sauntered over to the pair and gave each a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. Remy took Charlie from Sophie's arms and lifted him high above his head. "How y' _petit_?" he smiled up as Charlie giggled at him.

Sophie peeked into the kitchen. "Jeez, Rem… how many people did you invite? There's enough food for an army in there."

"_Non chere_. No peeking," Remy chided Sophie as he playfully nudged her away from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright!" Sophie laughed. "Look, I gotta bring up Charlie's chair. Do you mind watching him for a few minutes?"

"G'wan," Remy waved her off. "D'ya need help?"

"I got it, don't worry," Sophie said heading for the door. She blew kisses across the room as Charlie smiled at his mother. "Be right back!"

Sophie hummed to herself as she made her way down the stairs to her own apartment. She glanced up and saw a silhouette through the frosted windowpane next to the front door. She opened the door and found Rogue standing on the doorstep.

"Hi there," Sophie smiled at the other woman. "You must be Rogue."

Rogue smiled a little shyly at Sophie. "Yes, and yah're Sophie."

"That's right," Sophie opened the door wider. "Come on in. Remy's apartment is just up the stairs. The door's open, so just let yourself in."

"Thank yah," Rogue nodded as she passed Sophie to go up the stairs. As much as she wanted to not like Sophie much, there's something in the woman's open friendliness that Rogue can't help but like.

As Rogue ascended the stairs, the delicious aroma of Cajun cooking filled her nostrils. She really missed Remy's cooking. When they lived in the mansion, she seemed to be the only one out of the group who liked the spicy Cajun food almost as much as Remy did. Remy's apartment door was left ajar. Rogue leaned forward and peeked in. She saw Remy standing over the stove stirring something in a pot with one hand, and holding Charlie with the other arm. Remy's heightened senses knew of Rogue's presence well before she stepped near the door. He glanced up and grinned at his visitor. "'Allo _chere_. So glad y'made it."

Rogue smiled as she stepped across the threshold. "Sophie let meh in."

Remy laid the spoon down and walked over to Rogue and gave her a one-armed hug, taking care to move Charlie away from any possible contact with her skin. Rogue couldn't wait until Remy finally discovers that her powers can be controlled.

"Dis is Charlie," Remy said, shifting the baby's weight so he could hold him more comfortably. "Charlie, dis is my very good friend, Rogue."

"Hey Sugah," Rogue said softly, a gloved finger tickling the boy's chin. Charlie smiled back and gripped her finger with his hand. Rogue looked over at Remy. "Ah see a lot of his mother in him," she commented.

"In personality too," Remy nodded. "I never met such a sweet-tempered chile."

Rogue took in the sweet picture of the two of them with the baby in between them. _It may be possible now,_ Rogue thought longingly as her fingers brushed against her ever-present pendant.

"Remy best be getting back to his dressin'," Remy said. "Y'mind entertaining Charlie?"

"Not at all," Rogue said as she took the baby from Remy. "Yah need help, Sugah?"

"_Non_, _chere_ be here as my guest," Remy shook his head. "D'ya wan't somet'in' t'drink?"

"In a minute," Rogue said and grinned as Charlie started blowing raspberries. Rogue turned and blew some raspberries back which caused Charlie to laugh.

Remy smiled at the pair of them. It just felt so right and comfortable to him seeing Rogue and himself with a child. _One day, mebbe…_ Remy shook his head and made his way back to the kitchen.

**oxo**

Rogue laid down her fork and sighed. "Dinner was delicious, Remy," she remarked. "Thank yah foah invitin' meh."

Remy smiled and toasted her with his glass of wine. "It been awhile since Remy made some home cookin'. Glad t'know Remy didn' lose his touch."

Rogue laughed. "No way."

"Tonight's dinner proved that wrong," Sophie added.

"Y' _belle femmes_ doin' wonders f'r Remy's ego," Remy grinned.

Rogue and Sophie rolled their eyes at each other. "Incorrigible!" Sophie stage-whispered to Rogue.

"Didn't know that ego can git any bigger," Rogue returned, and the two women laughed.

"Y' gotta be nice t'Remy," Remy waggled his eyebrows at Rogue, which made Rogue pout in return.

"Yeah, but I don't have to be," Sophie said gleefully, and Rogue flashed a grin at her.

"Traitor!" Remy frowned, tossing his napkin at Sophie. "At least I know Charlie still loves Remy. Ain't dat right _petit_?"

The adults turned and saw Charlie fast asleep in his high chair. "Sorry buddy, you're outnumbered here," Sophie chuckled as she reached over to pick Charlie up and cradle him.

"Figures," Remy muttered. He reached for his wineglass and inadvertently knocked it over. "Oops. Remy better get a towel f'r dat."

As Remy left the room, Sophie turned and found Rogue staring at Remy's place at the table with a puzzled expression. "What's the matter, Rogue?"

"Yah know 'bout Remy an' his past history," Rogue said, and Sophie nodded. "Ah find it strange foah a master thief to be clumsy."

"Oh…" Sophie's voice trailed. "He didn't tell you?" she asked softly.

Rogue fixed her green eyes on the woman sitting next to her. "What?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Nerve damage," Sophie whispered. "From being in Antarctica. Sometimes he gets these inadvertent twitches. They're very subtle and he controls it well. Also… he always feels cold, no matter how hot it is outside."

"Ah…Ah didn't know," Rogue cast her eyes down to her plate. "It was mah fault."

"Rogue," Sophie began. "Remy told me what had happened. How you absorbed his memories of that time. You may not have been yourself when you handed judgment down."

"But I still said those horrible things to him," Rogue said.

"If he didn't want to forgive you, he wouldn't have invited you to his place for dinner," Sophie countered.

"Ah'm kinda on probation," Rogue said wryly.

"Here we are," Remy said approaching the table with a damp towel and blotted the stain.

Sophie stood up. "Thanks so much for a lovely evening Rem," she said. "I better take off now. Charlie's sound asleep."

"_Merci_ for joining us for dinner," Remy said, walking around the table to drop kisses on both Sophie and Charlie's cheeks. "Y'need help getting' de chile's stuff downstairs?"

"Oh don't worry," Sophie shook her head. "I'll come up tomorrow to get it."

"It was nice meetin' yah," Rogue said as she stood up as well.

"A pleasure Rogue," Sophie squeezed Rogue's arm in a friendly gesture. "I hope we get to see you again soon."

"Ah'd like that," Rogue smiled at Sophie.

After Sophie left, Rogue helped Remy clear the table. "Ah like her," Rogue remarked.

"Sophie be hard not t'like," Remy nodded.

"Ah really didn't know what ta think at first," Rogue admitted. "The first tahme Ah saw her, Ah drew the wrong conclusions."

"T'ings are not always what dey seem at first," Remy commented.

"Ah'm glad the two of ya'll crossed paths," Rogue said. "She really done take care of yah."

"Sophie certainly did," Remy agreed. "Would _chere_ like some coffee?"

Rogue smiled. "That's okay, Remy. Ah'll be a good gal an' call it a night. But Ah'd love ta see ya again soon."

Remy smiled ruefully. "One of de bartenders is sick, an' Remy be workin' some extra shifts to fill in. De next day off won' be till next week."

"Ah could always meet yah for breakfast aftah work," Rogue suggested.

"That be a great idea," Remy agreed. "See y' on Monday mornin' den."

Rogue kissed her fingertips and pressed them to Remy's cool cheek. "Lookin' forward ta it."


End file.
